Cocoons Part One
by JainaSkylar
Summary: A six year old girl at the temple is told that her parents are dead. How will she react?
1. The News

**Cocoons**

**By JainaSkylar**

**Chapter One**

(12 ABY)

Luke Skywalker walked down one of the hallways in the Jedi Temple. He paused at a door and sighed. Shana Furi, a six year old student at the Jedi Temple had grown up on the same planet as Luke Skywalker himself, Tatooine. Just a few moments ago, Luke had gotten a transmission from the planet, saying that a terrible tragedy had occurred: Shana's parents had been murdered in Tuscan Raider attack. The task had been left to Luke to inform Shana that her parents had been killed. But how was he, or anyone else for that matter, supposed to tell a six year old girl that her parents had been killed? What was he supposed to say? 'Shana, your parent's have died and you're now all alone in this big, enormous galaxy, sorry. Have a nice life!'?

No, that would never work. He'd have to be kind and gentle.

He heard the sound of laughter coming from the room and playful growling and screaming. He placed his hand on the door. He felt six presences in the room. Shana and her friends, Brandyn, Marvyn, Jalil, Ami, and Anisa. He smiled as he thought, 'Let her have her fun for today; I'll tell her tomorrow.'

He took his hand off the door as he walked back up the hallway.

Luke walked down the same hallway towards the same door. He had tried for three days to tell her. Today was the fourth. He _had_ to tell her today. He paused again in front of the door and felt the warm feel of doubts filling his mind. How much easier it would be to follow those thoughts instead of telling her. He was just about to pull away from the door, when he had a vision.

_Shana stood in the hangar, bags in hand, waiting for her parents to show up. Shana looked older, about two years older; she was now eight years old. She looked around at the group of children being picked up by their parents for vacations. She wore a light blue dress with a lighter stripe winding down her dress. She had her hair in a ponytail and a blue sash tied around it. A man, Luke saw that it was one of his trainees at the Temple, knelt down and told Shana something. Shana's eyes started watering and her lip started trembling as she shook her head, 'No'. The man nodded his head slowly. Shana shook her head harder and dropped her bags and, crying, ran out of the hangar._

Luke realized that this would be the future if he didn't go into Shana's room and tell her. He imagined what it would be like to find out two years after it had happened that someone you loved had died. He couldn't do that to such a young girl. He looked at the door in front of him and pushed it open before he could have any other second thoughts envelop him.

Shana looked up from a game she was playing with her friend, Brandyn. The game was paused and Luke stepped into the room. He looked at Brandyn and said, "Brandyn, could you leave the room for a moment? I need to talk to Shana."

Brandyn immediately got up and left the room. Shana looked up Luke and Luke stared at her. At her long shimmering slivery blond hair, her gleaming blue eyes, and, he knew that once he told her the news, she would never be the same. Luke looked around and walked over to her bed and sat down. "Shana, come and sit over here for a moment, please."

Shana obeyed and came to sit next to Luke. She looked up at him in anticipation of what he had to say. "Yes, Master Skywalker?" She asked.

He looked down at her and said, "Shana, I'm afraid I have some bad news.

Brandyn leaned up against the cool stone wall. He was worried for his friend. He could sense Master Skywalker's unease as he stepped into the room. Even though he was only seven, he was very sensitive to emotions. So even though he couldn't hear the conversation, he _listened_, to their emotions.

Master Skywalker had the feeling of sorrow, regret. Maybe even a little anxiety. Shana held the constant feel of curiosity. Suddenly, Shan's curiosity turned into confusion. Then, Brandyn's senses screamed with grief, extreme sadness, and disbelief; all coming from Shana. Something that Master Skywalker had said had mad Shana react this way. Soon, the emotions became too intense, and, screaming slightly, Brandyn broke the contact and fell on the ground.

He got up and brushed himself off just as Master Skywalker left the room. When the door was open, he could hear Shana crying. Master Skywalker shut the door just as Brandyn walked up to it. Luke bent down and looked Brandyn in the eye as he told him, "Brandyn, I think Shana needs to be left alone now."

"But she's my best friend, I have to go see her!" he pleaded. Luke shook his head.

"No, Brandyn, she needs to be alone right now. She asked to be alone. And since you're her friend, you need to honor that wish."

"What does honor mean?" Brandyn asked.

Luke took a breath and thought about how to answer that. "Honor," he explained, "is respect. So, if you respect Shana's wish, you'll let her be alone for right now. She'll let you see her when she's ready." Luke patted him on the shoulder sadly as he stood and walked away and left Brandyn standing, staring at Shana's door. Brandyn placed his hand on the door and sent the feeling of happiness and joy into the room so that hopefully, Shana would feel it and know he was there. Once he had sent the feeling, he turned and went to his room.


	2. Pain

**Chapter Two**

**Well thank you to **BlackHalliwell, skywalker05, BYZ f**or being the ONLY people who care about this story. sniff I hope some other people will find this story. sniff **

Two days passed. Shana still hadn't come out of her room. Not even to eat. She sat on her bed all day, just staring at the wall, not doing anything. Then on the second day during the afternoon, Shana got out of bed slowly and she walked over to her mirror. She looked at her image. Her usually silky smooth hair was frizzy and tangled. She opened a drawer next to her mirror and pulled out a brush and brushed her hair again so that it was once again to its former state. She then took in a deep breath as she pulled a pair of scissors out of her drawer. She took a small handful of hair in her hands up to right below her ear. She pulled the scissors up to her hair, and, squeezing her eyes shut, cut off her hair. She opened her eyes just as the hair fell down to the ground. She took in a shaky breath as she did the same all the way around. Soon, what remained of her long hair was left in a pile on the floor, the rest of her hair came to right below her ears. She looked at herself in the mirror on shock. Her mother had always been so proud of her hair. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw a pendent hanging around her neck. Her father had given it to her when she was a baby. She took it off and went to her trunk. She pulled out a small box and put the pendant in; she looked at it one last time. It was a japor snippet that her father had carved when he found out her mom was pregnant. It hung on a small leather strap.

She closed the lid on the box and stood. She walked over to a corner in her room. She found a small stone in the floor that had the dirt missing around its side. She knelt down and pulled up the stone. She placed the box in a hole she had carved in it. She then covered the hole with some dirt that she kept in a drawer and replaced the stone. She walked towards her clothing trunk. She took out all the clothes that her parents had given her and put them into a sack. She packed away practically everything. Among the things that were left was a blue silk dress that she had. It was a light blue with a lighter stripe that wound its way down the middle. It was just a little big for her, but, Tionne, the knight that Shana had become friends with, said that Shana could grow into it. She had planned to wear it when her parents came back to pick her up for their vacation that they had planned to take place two years from now. She picked up the dress and put in the bottom of her dresser and covered it up with the other clothes that were left; except one. She put that one on and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She stared at her cropped hair and her outfit of a shirt that had become too small for her years ago. The shirt was a little too tight and it showed her midriff a little and the shorts that she had on were too small and tight and clung to her legs. She took in a shaky breath as she looked around her room. All the things that her parents had given her had been put away.

Now that she had no way to remember them, how could she grieve for them? How could she mourn for someone who she had no reminders of? She smiled slightly. The pain in her heart had begun to lessen. But it was still there. She closed her eyes and slightly turned her head up to the ceiling. She _put_ a barrier around her heart. Trapping all that hurt inside so that it could no longer hurt her. She opened her eyes as the pain became less and less until it was gone. She smiled broader; she was now free. She could be happy again; she could be free once again.

She exited her room at a full sprint and took off in the direction of Brandyn's room. When she reached his room, she knocked at it. He opened it and he looked confused for a moment; when he realized who it was, his jaw dropped. "Shana? Shana, is that you?"

Shana rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah, dodo! Who else would it be?"

He walked up to her and touched her hair. "What have you done to your hair?"

"Okay, now you're starting to sound like my mother!"

He looked at her clothes. "What are you wearing? You can't be seen in something like that!"

She rolled her eyes again, "You _are_ my mother! Come on, do you want to play or not?"

Brandyn looked surprised that she would ask him to play. "A-are you sure? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure!" she breathed, she was getting tired of him asking her what was wrong and if she was okay. "So are you gonna play or not?"

He paused for a moment. He had missed being able to play with Shana so he nodded and the raced outside. They played until the stars started coming out. They lay in the tall grass and stared at the stars. Trying to find shooting stars and pointing out the different stars and planets that they knew. Shana smiled as she started pointing out more planets than Brandyn. "Look!" Brandyn shouted, pointing to a specific star, "There's Mustafar and next to it is Lefrani."

"Good, Brandyn! Now, where's Naboo?" She asked.

"Umm." He said, searching the stars. "It's right…there! Next to Umgul and there's Roon over there and next to Roon is Tat-" he stopped. He was about to say Tatooine, and he was afraid that he would make Shana sad again, and that was _not_ was he wanted for his best friend. He didn't finish his sentence. Shana rolled onto her stomach and looked at Brandyn.

"Brandyn," she softly asked, "Have you ever lost someone close to your heart?"

He rolled over and looked at Shana; a single tear was falling down her face. "Well, if you count my pet rock lizard, then yeah, I have."

"No, Brandyn!" she said forcefully, maybe a little more forcefully than she meant because she made Brandyn jump. "I mean a real person."

Brandyn thought for a moment. "I lost my grandmother, but I was only two, I don't really remember her."

"Oh." She said, looking off in the direction of Tatooine.

"Why do you ask?" Brandyn asked.

"Oh, never mind, it's nothing." She hastily said. Suddenly, she saw 'fireflies' in the distance. She got up and started running towards them. "Come on!" She shouted.

She and Brandyn tried catching the bugs but were unsuccessful and soon returned to the temple.

"Thanks for coming to play with me." She said. "Want to do it again tomorrow?"

"Sure." Brandyn said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Shana said, shutting the door. She again looked herself in the mirror. She said to herself, "I'm not hurting, I'm fine. I'm just fine."

She kept herself under that illusion for a few years after this. But just like if you shake up a closed bottle, the soda will eventually shoot out, strong and powerful, not yielding to anyone or anything.

**Okay, the profile will say that this story has been completed, but this is only part one of this two parter. I hope to have Part Two up soon, so if you want to see it, put me on author alert. Thanx, just click that box right below here that says "Review"...plz! I would so much appreciate.**


End file.
